


Sundown

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Going to Hell, Self-Hatred, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: A storm is coming, and Alucard and Trevor have to prepare.





	Sundown

After adding more wood to the woodstove, Alucard stood and stretched, cracking his back. His sensitive ears picked up on the sound of footsteps, slowly coming down the hall.

“Good morning, Trevor.” he smiles, looking at his elderly friend.   
  
Age had not been kind to the hunter. His hair, nearly as white as snow, seems to reflect the sunlight as it shined off the silver strands. Not a spot on his face was spared from wrinkles, and the body which had once defeated Dracula and fought demons with vigor had withered down until he was nearly skin and bones. Even his height was affected, as he now slouched and relied on a walking stick to get anywhere.   
  
“What’s for breakfast?” Trevor asked as he sat at his spot, staring off at nothing in particular.   
“Eggs and beans.” Alucard replied as he scooped said food out of their pots and onto his plate.   
Trevor mumbled something, likely a curse or grievance, but ate his breakfast without so much as another word. Alucard watched for a moment, before going to the sink to wash dishes. As he scraped some egg residue from the pan, he looked out at the sky, particularly at the dark clouds which covered it.

 

“It’s going to rain an awful lot.” Trevor suddenly said, taking a break between bites. Alucard looked to him, and after Trevor swallowed another mouthful of eggs, he resumed, “I feel it in my bones. They’ve ached all night, like a bunch of imps have been chiseling at my knees.”   
“Why didn’t you wake me?” Alucard asked, concerned, “I have plenty of medicine I could have given you.”   
Trevor shrugs, pushing away his empty plate, “There was no need to bother you. If it’s not one thing hurting, it’s another.”   
Alucard says nothing, his expression a mix between between pity and understanding as he takes the plate and returns to dishwashing. After a moment, he speaks, “Well, we should get some firewood before it starts, then.”   
Trevor hums in agreement as he looks around the room, “... did Sypha go to market?”   
Alucard looks back at him.

“Where’s Sypha?” Trevor asks, eyes resting on him.   
“Market. Like you said.” Alucard replies plainly, putting the dishes side the dry.   
“Probably making sure we have food for the storm,” Trevor says, “In case we have to hunker down a few days.”   
“That’s exactly what she told me.” Alucard smiles, “Though, if others had the same thought, the market could be a little crowded today. She may not be home till dark.”   
“I’m not worried.” Trevor shrugs, “Sypha can take care of herself.”

 

* * *

 

Alucard grunts as he brings the ax down, chopping the log in half. He straightens back up, taking a moment to catch his breath and look back to Trevor.   
The elderly hunter sat on the porch swing, petting a stray dog which had taken a liking to their property ever since Alucard fed it some scrap meat, even allowing it to come inside any cold and rainy nights. Trevor had given the dog, with short brown fur and grey around it’s muzzle, the affectionate name of “Bastard”.   
  
“Think this will be enough?” Alucard asks as he carries over the firewood, adding them to the pile. Trevor looks over, staring for a moment, before shrugging.   
“Hell if I know.” he looks to the dog, “What do you think, you little Bastard? Enough to get us through the storm?”   
The old dog simply rested its head on Trevor’s lap and looking up at him with milky eyes.   
Trevor chuckled, patting his head, “Yeah, I think so too.”   
Alucard smiles, huffing out a laugh, “Alright then. I’ll go ahead and put them in the shed.”   
“Why? You’ll just get soaked walking back and forth.” Trevor argues, “Just leave them on the porch.”

“I’m worried the wind could end up blowing it away.” Alucard says, looking back toward the sky, “And then all my of my hard work would be blown halfway across the village.” 

The clouds were darker now, near black. If he hadn’t already lived through it, Alucard would have thought it was a sign of the apocalypse.

Trevor grumbles, “Well, don’t come near by unless you bathe afterwards. You smell like wet dog when you’re wet.”   
Bastard lifts his head up, ears perking.   
“No offense.” he adds.   
The dog made a noise akin to a grumble, flopping down onto the ground and shutting it’s eyes

“Agreed.” Trevor sighs, leaning back into the swing, “You know, we’re just a couple of old bastards, the two of us.”

 

* * *

 

The warmth of a fire was something Alucard felt was very underappreciated in his species. It had often been associated with mobs and pyres, and therefore was avoided.   
To him, it meant quiet winter nights, a chance to sit close with family for warmth, reading through old forgotten books. It meant better times.   
“Hey, are you gonna hurry up and throw another log in, or are you actually trying to singe off your eyebrows?”   
Alucard chuckles, “Perhaps I’m just enjoying the fire, have you considered that?”   
“Fires are only enjoyable if you don’t get burned, if I remember correctly.” Trevor retorts. Bastard, despite being a fairly large dog, has seated himself in the elderly man’s lap. Trevor himself doesn’t seem to mind as he gently pets from the top of Bastard’s head to the base of his tail. Alucard replies with a simple  _ Hmph _ and tosses another log into the flames, standing and turning to rejoin his friend on the sofa. 

However, there’s a sudden knock at the door, and though a little disappointed for his down time to be interrupted, the constant rapping at his door told him it was something urgent.

 

“Oh, hello Maria.” Alucard greeted as he saw the winded girl, long black hair covering her face as she doubled over, panting for breath, “Is there a problem?”   
Maria straightened back up, taking a few more gasps for air and swallowing hard before answering, “My little brother, he fell from the barn loft. Mother told me to come and fetch you, please Mister Tepes, he’s really hurt and I don’t know what else to do I-!”   
“Maria, calm down.” he says firmly, placing his hands on her shoulders, “I’ll go get my kit, sit here. I’ll be back in a moment, okay?”   
The young girl nods, lips quivering and tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and sits down on the porch as Alucard heads back inside. Rushing inside, he goes room to room, grabbing the necessary supplies, heading into the living room to check on Trevor. He sits there, still petting the dog and seemingly unaware of Alucard's rushing back and forth. 

The dhampir walks to him, “I have an emergency to attend to.” he unconsciously picks at his nails, “I shouldn’t be gone more than three hours, think you’ll be okay?”

Trevor looks up at him, flashing a smile, “We’ll be just fine. I’ll probably be in the exact same spot when you get back if this old fart decides he’ll sleep here.” he says, patting Bastard’s head as if to emphasize his point, “Quite worrying you old bat and get out of here.”   
Alucard offers a small smile, grabbing his bag and walking to the door.   
“Oh, and can you look for Sypha while you’re out there?” Trevor quickly adds, calling after him, “Knowing her, she’s probably spending the night at the inn, you know, not wanting to risk the rain and all…”   
“I thought you said she could handle herself.” he teases, a smirk cutting across his features.   
“Oh, I know she can, but I also know she tends to forget about her dear husband worrying his nuts off about her.”   
“Point taken, I’ll check the inn on the way back.” Alucard chuckles as he opens the door to head out, “I’ll see you later.”   
Trevor looks back at him, smiling, “Be careful out there, Allen.”

 

* * *

 

The boy’s injuries weren’t as life threatening as little Maria made them out to be. Richter had only broken his wrist and sprained his ankle, which all things considered, was pretty lucky.   
“Alright, keep the cast dry, and make sure he doesn’t try to walk on that foot or use his hand, otherwise it won’t heal right.” Alucard says as he stands, pulling the blanket over the boy, who was nearly sleeping despite everything (a combination of his body coming down from it’s adrenaline rush and the drugs Alucard had given him to lessen the pain of resetting the bones).   
“Bless your soul, Alucard.” Mrs. Reinhardt sighs, cheeks stained with tears and hands shaking as they took Alucard’s, “How could we ever repay you?”   
“No need to thank me, ma’am.” he assures, “Although if you asked Trevor, he could use some of your honey buns.”   
She laughs, “Oh dear, my honey buns are worth nothing compared to what you have done for us.”   
“Oh I wouldn’t say that. Trevor’s said he’d be willing to kill for them.” Alucard replies, stepping back and starting to put his supplies away, not really concerned with neatness at the moment.   
“Alright then.” she nods, “I wouldn’t want to be responsible for a man’s death because I chose not to bake.”   
After a few more thanks and some goodbyes, Alucard finally left the Reinhardt household, pulling his coat tightly around himself as the wind whipped around him. The trees themselves looked like they were being nearly bent in half, thunder rumbling in the distance. It was only a matter of time until rain followed.   
  
Humming as he walked through the square, Alucard suddenly got the feeling he was being followed. Of course, why wouldn’t he be?   
He turns around, eyes scanning the darkness, “Anyone there?” he calls. Did someone need help? Was someone else hurt? Was someone trying to sneak up and rob him?   
There’s no answer, but Alucard can still feel eyes on him, “Who’s there? Show yourself!”   
From the shadows, the culprit finally emerged.   
“Bastard?” Alucard blinks, kneeling down. Bastard walks right up to him, panting happily and pawing at him, to which Alucard obliges by petting his head, “How did you-?”

Oh… oh no…   
  


* * *

 

His worst fears were confirmed when he saw the front door wide open. Still, part of his mind prayed that Trevor was still inside, that the dog probably wanted to go out and Trevor simply forgot to shut the door behind him.

But with each room he searched and came up empty, it became abundantly clear that the worst case scenario had happened. His mind raced, and though he had already thought out a plan long ago for this situation, it didn’t do much to placate his franticness.   
  


* * *

  
After what felt like an eternity of practically banging on the door, Mrs. Reinhardt opens it, blinking in confusion, “Mr. Tepes,what are you doing here?” she asks, “Did you forget one of your tools?”   
Alucard swallows hard, the lump in his throat nearly overwhelming, “Trevor is gone. I think he wandered off.”   
Mrs. Reinhardt eyes widen, and bless her heart, she grabbed her coat, jumping into the action, “Maria! Watch your brother, I need go!” she steps outside, shutting the door behind her, “What can I do to help?”   
“Alert everyone at the tavern and everyone you see on your way there, I’m going to go search for him.” Alucard asserts. She nods, immediately heading off to do as told, with Alucard heading in the opposite direction, towards the woods. If Trevor had been in town, someone would have already told him they had him, or he would have run into Trevor himself while walking back home, which left the woods as the only and most horrifying possibility.

 

“TREVOR!” he calls at the top of his lungs, leaping over old logs and weaving between the trees, “TREVOR! WHERE ARE YOU!?”   
Despite breathing heavily, it feels like he’s getting no air past the tightness in his chest. He needs to focus, telling himself he can break down later, but must first find Trevor. There’s so many things that can go wrong, so many things that could happen to a frail old man out in the forest. The wind begins to howl, lightning flashing as the first heavy drops of rain fall to Earth. It’s only a matter of minutes until the sky splits open, releasing a downpour.   
In the distance, Alucard can hear shouts, other voices calling out for the Belmont, the faint light of torches and lanterns coming from all around him. Alucard couldn’t help but find it touching that a man once chased out by a village now had one coming together to search for him.   
  
Even with the help of others, there was still so much that could go wrong. What if he had slipped and fell? What if he fainted? What if he’s facedown in a puddle or creek? What if he’s alone, shivering, his body shutting down from the freezing cold all because Alucard had so foolishly left him alone?   
Immediately after that thought, Alucard felt something run down his cheek that was too warm to be a raindrop.   
‘ _ No’ _ he scolded himself, ‘ _ Crying blurs your vision, it won’t do you any good. Cry about how stupid you are later, after you find him, you asshole.’ _

So he keeps searching, keeps hoping, keeps screaming, even as his throat burns with rawness.   
Then comes an answer to his prayers, in the form of a woman’s voice.   
  
**_“We found him!”_ **

 

Despite his previous lecture to himself, Alucard can’t help the rivers of tears that flow from his eyes, blindly bolting towards the shouts which somehow make him feel both relieved and panicked, knowing his friend is found but not what state his friend is in.

 

“Get away from me!” Trevor snaps, gritting his teeth with a wild look in his eyes. He wears nothing but a sloppily buttoned coat around his day clothes, absolutely soaked to the bone. He has his whip in hand, and though the way he flails it around is far from the skill he displayed long ago, it can still do enough damage that the men and women of the village all stand back, trying to reason with him from afar.

“Trevor!” Alucard calls, pushing past the crowd and straight up to the disoriented man, “Trevor, are you alright!?”   
The way Trevor looks at him is all it takes to let him know how far gone he is.   
“Get away, all of you!” he screams, throwing a punch at the dhampir. It’s too weak to actually be effective, but Alucard is scared that if he doesn’t move with the blow, Trevor could hurt himself.    
“I have nothing left! What else do you want from me!?” he snarls, glaring at the crowd.

In that moment, Alucard was able to discern at least one source of Trevor’s panic, and so turned to the crowd, instructing them, “Please, put out the torches!”

The people looked at each other, but not being ones to question the good doctor, did as told.

Turning back to Trevor, he holds his hands up, trying to show he means no harm, “Trevor, please. We’re just worried, we want to help.”   
“Worry about yourself, boy!” Trevor snaps, “I don’t need any help! I can take care of myself! I’m going to take care of this, and you’re all gonna leave me alone!”   
“Trevor, you’re safe. Listen,” he steps forward, gently grabbing the whip, “I want to take you home, let’s get out of this storm. It’s not safe.”   
Trevor glares, “I know exactly what I’m doing!”   
“And what are you doing? Maybe I can help you with what it is.” he suggests carefully.

“No! I know what I’m doing!” Trevor shakes his head frantically, “I’m hunting! I’m a hunter! I was hunting a…” he pauses, voice trailing off, “Hunting a… I mean, I had just found the tracks and... Of a… I was hunting…” he begins to look around, blinking, the fire in his eyes dying down to a hollow gaze. 

Moving cautiously, deliberately, Alucard removes his coat, holding it over the shivering old man, barely able to hide the pain in his voice, “Please, come back, Trevor.”   
  


* * *

 

Trevor says nothing the entire way home as Alucard carefully guides him out of the forest and into their cottage. Bastard sits on the front porch, wagging his tail as if he’d been waiting for them.

The silence is nearly deafening as Alucard undresses and dries off Trevor, disinfecting some cuts and taking note of bruises, carefully brushing through the knots in his silver hair and picking out leaves and twigs. There’s nothing to be said, nothing that can be said.   
  
Grabbing a simple tan nightgown from the dresser and putting aside the towel, Alucard carefully maneuvers Trevor, never once grabbing too tightly or moving him forcefully. Luckily, Trevor cooperates, allowed himself to be moved like a ragdoll, positioned as needed.   
“There, all better now.” Alucard sighs, taking a step back and offering a kind smile. Trevor looks up at him, silent, before looking back down at his feet. Taking his hands as he had done so many times before, Alucard guides him to the bed, pulling back the covers and laying him down.   
“Are you comfortable?” he asks, looking for any sign of discontent on his wrinkled face.   
Once more, Trevor looks up at him, but this time is different. This time, there’s recognition, faint, but still there, a trace of the man Alucard had known early his entire life, a companion, a brother.   
He speaks in a whisper, taking Alucard’s hand with his own, calloused one, “You know… I always thought we died all at once when we grew old… to learn some parts of you die before the others… it’s a scary thing.”

 

At first, he’s stunned, to taken aback by the statement to process it right away. Then, Alucard simply nods, his lips starting to quiver as he sits on the edge of the bed. He moved his other hand to sit on top of Trevor’s, which still has hold of the first. The tears he’d held back all day finally fall, like water being released from a dam. He sobs, burying his face in the blankets atop Trevor’s chest. It’s ugly, messy and loud, snot and tears smearing onto the blankets as he muffles his weeping into them. Trevor simply sighs, using his free hand to stroke through long, golden strands, a gesture meant to reassure, to relax.   
But despite it, Alucard only finds himself crying harder.

 

* * *

 

He feels exhausted, drained of all energy as he sits down at his desk, pulling out sheets of paper and an ink well from the drawers. As much as he wants to sleep and put it off, Trevor’s children deserve to know the truth as soon as possible. He’s dying, slipping further away day by day, and he needs his family. It’s only fair to everyone.   
He dips the quill into the ink before pressing the nub to the paper, and that’s as far as he gets. How is one supposed to open a letter in this matter? He puts down the quill, resting his head in his hands and he tries to steady himself, once again telling himself that it’s not the time for tears. He feels a weight on his feet, and peeks under the desk to find Bastard, sound asleep just like Trevor is in the other room.   
Alucard pets his head, sitting back up and looking to the single dot on the paper, already drying into it. As the storm rages outside, rain slamming against the window panes, he looks out of it into the backyard.

 

Particularly at the oak tree that stands in the middle of it, and the tombstone beside it which marks Sypha’s grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is one of the more darker things I wrote.  
> I put a lot of work into it, meant to get it done a lot sooner but stuff came up, but I finally managed to get it done! I hope you found it to be a good read ^^ (also i apologize for any tears/heartbreak i caused)


End file.
